


【铁虫】我教你

by Isabelle9991



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle9991/pseuds/Isabelle9991
Kudos: 35





	【铁虫】我教你

有一个比自己小很多的恋人是什么感觉？Tony Stark觉得很不错，Peter活力满满又风风火火的样子让他每天都很愉悦。  
就是小孩有点过于粘人了，当然这本来也没什么不好的，只是Peter是个未成年，还是个懵懵懂懂的未成年。  
于是Tony不知道多少次走进浴室洗冷水澡。  
这次Peter拉住了他，抱住他的腰道：“其实我可以的。”  
“可以什么？”Tony非常乐意再撩拨一下自己的小恋人。  
Peter感受到了戳在自己小肚子上的东西，他的脸有点红，但还是直视着Tony的眼睛道：“我可以帮你解决啊，这个。”他甚至还用下巴指了指。  
“God，你真是要命。”Tony的气息徒然增重了几分，他尝试着拉开男孩的手，失败了。  
“放开我，宝贝，我开玩笑的，你还没有成年呢。”  
“可是我没有开玩笑啊，我真的可以的。”  
这算不算搬起石头砸自己的脚？  
“OK，你会什么？”Tony知道男孩什么都不会，毕竟连最基本的亲吻都是自己教的，“我怕吓到你。”  
“我，我可以学…对，我知道有不少视频。”  
“不准看！谁给你发的这些？”  
“没有人啊，不是都知道的吗？大家说着说着就知道了，Mr.Stark以前不是这样的吗？”  
“……”  
“可是现在看已经来不及了哎……”Peter颇有点苦恼地继续道。  
自己的小孩就现在面前，抱着自己的腰，用无比纯洁的小奶音说着想要帮自己解决生理需求的话……  
……去他妈的未成年。  
Tony突然将人拎起来往卧室走去，“不用看！我教你。”

“Mr. …Mr.Stark……”嘴上说着自己可以的男孩此刻手足无措，他身上的衣服早已经被剥了个干净，Tony的一个吻就已经让他整个人都红了。  
“嘿，嘿，放松，Kid，你不是说你可以吗？不要紧张。”  
“我…嗯…”Peter被他的触碰弄得发颤，这该死的体质让他太敏感了。  
当Tony轻咬上胸前的两粒殷红时，他精致的小胡子扎得Peter不由自主地用手推他。  
Tony停下来看着他。  
“好痒，我忍不住……”Peter眼睛里布满了水雾，可怜兮兮地看他。  
明明自己什么都还没做！  
Tony觉得自己要被这小混蛋撩拨爆炸了。他把一旁的领带扯了过来，“OK，我们想办法解决这个问题。”  
他把男孩的手绑在了床头，“答应我，不要把它扯断了好吗？Spidy？”  
Peter乖巧点头。  
“乖，”Tony俯下身吻了吻他，“现在把腿放在我的腰上。对，你很有天赋。”  
“Mr.Stark，”Peter的脸红得厉害，“你不要这样……”  
“怎么，不是说好了我教你吗？”男人恶劣地挑了挑眉。  
“你不教我也会……我也不是什么都不知道的……嗯啊……”Peter的话戛然而止，因为Tony突然将一节手指沿着他抬高的穴口放进了他的体内。  
“是吗？看来你的理论知识还挺丰富。”  
“Mr.Stark……好奇怪……”理论知识丰富但毫无实践经验的Peter的声音染上了一丝哭腔，他尽量控制自己放松身体。  
“乖，很快就会习惯了。”Tony低头亲上他平坦的小腹，同时手指慢慢地开拓着穴口。  
蜘蛛侠在这方面也是天赋异禀的，很快Tony的手指就加到了三根。  
“Mr.Stark……Mr.Stark…”Peter的手被缚在床头，只能无助地喊着Tony。  
Tony直起身重新把小孩耷拉下来的腿盘到自己腰上，粗壮的性器抵住了他已经水淋淋的穴口。  
Peter眼泪汪汪地看着他，见他迟迟没有继续动作，有点难耐地开口道：“Mr.Stark？”  
“Kid，我想我还得教一下你关于在床上的称呼。”  
“什么？嗯！”男人慢慢靠近他，也慢慢地将自己钉入他的体内。  
可是到一半的时候他竟然又停了下来。Peter难受地喘着气，小奶音都拔高了。  
“Mr.Stark！我，我好难受，你不要这样……”他确实很难受，男人巨大的炙热撑得他又痛又麻，他要进不进的更让他无法忍受。  
虽然Tony也非常不好过，但花花公子的床上功夫真的不是盖的，他还可以慢条斯理地问身下的男孩：“你要喊我什么？”  
“我，我不知道……”  
“不，你知道的，你刚刚不是说我不教你你也会的吗？”  
“……呜，我好疼…”  
“乖，你喊了我就给你…”男人循循善诱的语气仿佛在指导他完成家庭作业。  
“Daddy……Please…”  
“好孩子。”  
这是一场让Tony失去自制力的性爱，因为男孩的哭音就是最好的催情药。  
偏偏Peter自己却不知道，他不明白为什么平时虽然恶劣的但还是一直让着自己的恋人为什么听到了求饶时更加用力了。  
他只能徒劳地哭喊着：“求求你……轻一点…不，我不要……不要了……”  
Tony帮他解开了领带，抱着他往自己身上按了按，成功听到了小孩绵长的哭腔。  
“不是你自己说可以的吗，小哭包？”  
“呜…我错了…我不要了…”  
Tony不为所动地加快了动作，每一下都深深地埋进他的体内，“现在已经迟了，Kid。”  
“Mr.Stark……不…Tony，我错了…Daddy，Daddy……”Peter承受着一波又一波的快感，心里真的是恨死蜘蛛侠这个敏感至极的体质了，他甚至可以清楚地感受到男人每一次进入，把自己塞满的每一丝细节。他只能无助地搂住Tony的肩膀，口里胡乱地叫了一通，只期望身上的男人可以放过他。  
Tony应了一声抱着他站了起来，当Peter稍微松了一口气时把人抵在了墙上。  
“……Mr.Stark是个混蛋…”  
"噢？还有更混蛋的你想试试吗，宝贝？"

Tony的生物钟很准时，只是他感受到胸前的重量时还是有点反应不过来。  
噢，对了，昨天他和趴在他身上的小孩闹了一夜。  
他亲了亲还在熟睡的小孩的额头，慢慢抚上他的腰打算把自己挪出来。  
哭喊求饶了一夜的蜘蛛侠下意识地抓住他的手下意识地求饶，“Daddy……”  
嗯，Peter又成功地学习到了什么叫做早晨的男人不能惹。


End file.
